narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sen Vs Drake Battle of the Uchiha
"what a rookie" said Sen as he put Drake on a bed. After several hours Drake woke up saying "eh? when did I get on a bed??" he saw Sen Uchiha his idol he cheered up saying "sir! Drake Uchiha at your service" "you don't need to all that I am not that strong as Ace" as he went out the room. Drake said "does that matter,if youre not you will become" as he went after Sen. "well sen can you train me well i heard the war is coming and im not fully prepared" Said Drake as he followed Sen."OK I will" said Sen with a smile lest head to the Lake said Sen as him and Drake head towards a giant Lake "this is ok for us to train" said Sen. "Lets see if am worthy as your opponent" Drake says as he rushes towards sen as he tries to kick him."Fool" said Sen as he turned around and put Drake in a Genjutsu Drake saw nothing but a giant wolf right in front of him. Drake at ease broke the genjutsu and placed sen under Susanoo Genjutsu saying "im immune to genjutsu". "hello" said Sen as he sat on a rock and waved at Drake.Drake revealed his Sharingan and used Chidori Sharp spear at sen, then he appeared next to sen punching him."that's your problem you don't think before you act" said Sen with his eyes closed."No i don't because im not going easy on you" Drake as he leaped on a tree,Drake thought "his eyes are closed this is my chance" so he used Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation creating 1000 shurikens and throwing them at sen. "Nice one but Ice Release: Jagged Ice Wall" said sen as a wall of ice came blocking the Shuriken. Drake used Summoning Technique to summon his hawk then he jumped on his hawk and used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique thrice on sen, then he commanded his hawk to fly a bit higher so that he can get away from sen's range. "Nice try rookie" said Sen as he dogged the attack. Sen jumps up in the air and uses Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken. Drake uses Chidori Arrow direcly on Sen impaling him in his left arm then three more lightning arrows impaled him one in his right arm one in right thigh and last one in his left thigh the technique was so fast sen couldn't even blink drake gave a laugh while the spears impaled sen and gave him electric shocks then Drake said "Well this technique isn't strong or fast like purple lightning but still enough to finish you off". "Now!" said Sen as Zen came from behind and bit Drake. "Amaterasu" said Sen as black flame covered the hawk and Drake. "Zen you ok" said Sen as he landed to the ground with his wounds healing. Drake repelled with Amaterasu:Destroyer then undoing his summoning he jumped to ground switching to Eternal Mangekyō Sharingansaying "well now thats cheating" and forming Susanoo's partial ribcage and hand ,then he using susanoo's arm caught Zen and started crushing his bones."Zen go back" said Sen as Zen disappeared in a white smoke."Get ready for my move" said Sen as he made his hand a fist. Fire Release: Flame Fist suddenly a huge fist came from behind Drake.Successfully Drake completed susanoo by the time and counter attacks him with Susanoo Exploding sword causing so powerful explosion every thing within the range of 20m was destroyed."Wow" said Sen with his Susanoo protecting him Drake with full powerd susanoo attacks Sen's susanoo with the exploding sword and Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique."I have to say you are quit strong not bad for a rookie". Category:Role-Play Category:training arc